


Working Overtime

by PetiteLepus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, London, Money, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Threats of Violence, Voyeurism, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: It's cold outside in middle of winter night in London, you're lost, confused and vulnerable to dangers that lurk in dark alleys. Thank heavens for this kind man for helping you, but is he really helping?





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE. Despite hoping, I'm not in coma, but I got a new job that leaves me tired afterwards and I just had a eye surgery done to me a week ago so I've been feeling a little down since I look like I came out from a fight and the fucker against me got good hit to my eye.
> 
> Either way, I feel a little better, but I still want to apologise for my disappearance suddenly. I swear, I've been more active on Tumblr since all my friends are there and there's smut and such. >v>
> 
> But as a peace offering, I bring you SMUT! Enjoy!

The night was cool, Winter air chilling London’s air. Actually, fuck it, it was always chilly in England, no matter what time of the year it was. You visibly shivered, despite having jacket and scarf on, but the jacket was meant for warm climates and the scarf was hurriedly bought from airport. The city was bustling with life despite clock being 2 am and you being at the downtown, but you knew from experience that big cities never slept at weekends no matter where you were.

You huddled up, shivering, but refusing to stop walking or to let go of your suitcase. You just needed to make it somewhere little more secluded and warm. Then everything would get better. God, you had been in Britain only for an hour and you were already lost. 

You looked around, trying to find a taxi or someone who could help you with directions, but there were no people sober or sensible enough to help.

”Hey there dolly.” 

You stand corrected. You turned to look behind you and saw a dark figure emerge from alley. A man in their early forties, but despite his scary arrival from dark alley, he looked anything but dangerous. He had a nice tailored pants, shiny leather shoes, warm trench jacket and expensive cashmere scarf wrapped around his throat to protect his honey smooth voice.

He looked far too good to be awake at this God forsaken hour, but maybe he needed something like directions. Not that you could give any, seeing that you were also lost. You smiled shyly, trying to ease up your poor nerves from showing. ”H- hello there sir… Can I help you somehow?” 

The crooked grin that appeared on his face would have been anything but charming if it wouldn’t had come from a looker like him. ”Actually, I was thinking that about you. What are you doing outside at this hour with such little clothing and a suitcase? You don’t sound British either, so I would have to guess you’re a tourist?”

Sharp man. You nodded bashfully and looked to side, somehow finding eye contact more nerve-wracking than it should have been. ”Well, yes…! My plane just arrived an hour ago, but taxi brought me to a wrong place and now I’m lost…” 

”Don’t you have anyone to call to? A friend or a hotel?” He inquired, sounding seriously surprised by your situation. You grimaced and you knew he could see you gnaw your lower lip anxiously.

”No, I don’t know anyone here and I never booked a hotel. I kinda just hopped into random plane and went where it took me. I didn’t know I would end up in London in middle of night with dead phone…” You tried so hard not to sound as distressed as you were, but it was impossible for you to hide things that were so plain obvious.

The man smiled sympathetically to you, his greater age showing by the way the corners of his eyes and mouth wrinkled slightly. Suddenly the wind picked up and you shivered violently, immediately wrapping your arms around yourself to protect yourself from cold air. The man noticed this and walked up to you, playing his hand over your shoulder and leaning down to speak louder to you through wind’s howling.

”Would you like to come inside to my office? I left my phone in there. You could charge your phone a little bit and I could call you taxi to get you somewhere where you can get some rest. You sound like you’ve had enough adventures for this day.”

You blinked up at him, completely taken off-guard. He would really do that for you? Help you? He didn’t even know you!

”I- I don’t know… I don’t want to be trouble…”

”It’s no problem really and what kind of a man I would be if I let a young lady as yourself wander around city’s dark streets alone at night? On weekend of all time?”

You frowned. He was right. It wouldn’t be safe for you, especially since you didn’t know anybody and you didn’t even have phone to call for help if something was to happen to you… So you looked him to eyes and gave him a small smile. ”Well… Okay, but I’ll be there only for a moment. I don’t want to cause more problems for you, sir…?”

He smiled. ”Shane Myer. A business comptroller. And you are…?” He asked and offered his hand to you.

”(Y/n). A world traveler and a foodie. Nice to meet you mister Myer.” You replied and shook his big hand carefully when he shook your hand more firmly. Myer moved to your side and lead you to alley.

”If I may ask, what are you doing here at this hour mister Myer?” You asked, curiously looking up at him. He hummed a little with a tiny smile playing on his lips. ”Just some overtime work. All papers in our office go through my office before they can be sent or shown to anyone.”

”Aaah…! I understand. You’re a powerful man then?”

”You could say that.”

”Then, why couldn’t we use the front door of your office? Is it locked?”

”Nice and tight. My workers leave at four pm. at weekends, security system locks doors at eight pm. and after that me and my business partner are the only ones that get in and out. Usually one of us opens doors by the morning before anyone comes to work. The only reason I came out now was for a smoke.”

”I see, that makes sense. What does this your company actually do if I may ask?”

You arrived to backdoor of the building and you took immediate notice of card scanner on the side. You expected your helper to take a card out and swipe it, but just as he was about to, Myer stopped on his tracks and you looked at him in confusion. He turned to look at you and gave you a tight smile. ”You ask a lot of questions dolly. Am I that interesting?”

You blushed, your eyes darting from one place to another in panic until they finally came to rest on door’s handle. ”M- must be my nerves! This has been such hectic day…”

He nodded and smiled to you kindly. ”It’s quite alright dolly, I understand. I collects things, rare, expensive or otherwise wanted and sell them to potential buyers. I also track down valuables to commissioners.”

”Wow, you sound like a real treasure hunter.” You wowed in awe. You wondered if he could find you something. The man grinned, stuffing his other hand inside his jacket while he suddenly reached for your suitcase with his another free one.

”Let me help you get that inside—!”

”Oh no, you don’t need to! I’ll can handle it myself!” You tried to move your suitcase away from him, but the tires twisted in wrong way and the whole thing fell on its side to ground with a thump.

You jumped to side, embarrassed beyond your beliefs. ”Oh God, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have moved like that…!”

”It’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll get that for you.” He was smiling whole time and you felt relieved that he wasn’t completely annoyed by you by this point. He bent down, took a hold of the suitcase with his both hands and yanked hard, expecting heavy case to put up a fight. So no wonder he looked completely surprised when the case rose with little if no effort at all.

”What the—!?” He gave your suitcase a quick shake and you had to suppress a laugh when he opened it and took a peek inside, only to see that it was empty. He looked dumbfounded. Why would you move around with a big empty suitcase?

Before he could turn to you and ask however, he saw unknown movement at the corner of his eye and turned to look what it was, only to be punched straight into face. A giggle bubbled up past your smile as your helper went limp and fell unconsciously to the ground.

Like you said, city never sleeps. Neither did crime or the guy that brought you to alley.

He woke up sputtering and choking as bottle after another filled with clear liquid was poured all over his slumped form on the ground and he shouted as he smelled heavy alcohol drifting in the air, only to have his shouts muffled by a gag over his mouth.

You stared the tied man with his back against the wall, desperately trying to shake the burn of alcohol off from his eyes while shouting for help and whatnot. There was a high pitched giggle by your right and you didn’t even try to hold in the eye roll as you fixed your new jacket you took from your helper.

”Save your breath _Myer_. No one can hear you here.” You told him, only to have him shout even louder. The high pitched giggle came again and your companion limped up to your side and without any care in the world shouted as loud as they could. 

”HEEEELP! HELP, SOMEBODY HELP! COME AND GANDER, I’M HELD AGAINST ME BLOODY WILL BY A MOB! IT’S REAL DINKY DI HERE!!!”

You groaned out loud and without a second though you smacked your companion over his jacket covered chest. 

”Scream one more time next to my ear and I’ll fucking neuter you…!” You hissed between your teeth at your skinny ass partner in crime. He had the guts to laugh at you, his hair bobbing with his moving head and still smoking despite you all being outside in the cold. If you were any meaner you would have kicked his pegleg from underneath him and sent him on his ass on the ground. Lucky for Junkrat, you weren’t that mean. 

”Alright, whatever you want, you’re the boss this time!” The Aussie madman laughed as he took a step back and jumped to sit on top of a dumpster. ”Just remember, I’ll be here for ya!”

”How could I EVER forget?” You rolled your eyes again and turned to glare at your helpless victim on the ground. Okay, time to be the badass you really are. You grouched in front of him and gave him a sadistic smile.

”Okay Myer or should we use your real name Andy Kwall? You’re a real scumbag, you know that? Taking advantage of innocent girls, abducting them and selling them as sex toys and slaves for which pervert pays the most?”

Junkrat chuckled at the background while you clicked your tongue and shook your head.

”Tsk tsk tsk, did you really think someone wouldn’t start wondering? Sure, you have the cops bribed and you certainly were careful about the girls you picked! You have guys at airport picking up girls and taxi drivers to drop them wherever you want to pick them up from. I mean, I was perfect target, maybe even a little too perfect, but you’re just so greedy that you couldn’t see it.”

Andy shouted through his gag and moved to headbutt you, but before his forehead could collide with yours, a giant hand slammed his head against the brick wall behind him. Junkrat bursted out laughing like a madman and you just stared at your captive before you. Your prisoner’s eyes rolled back and he groaned past the gag and his head hung limply when your second companion let go of him.

”So, Roadhog here didn’t crack your head now, but try that again and he will do it. Trust me, he has done it for smaller reasons than what you just attempted, but we need you alive for now.” You explained, before glancing at giant man on your left who came to your side when you were about to get hurt. You winked at him and blew him a kiss. ”Thanks Roadie!”

Roadhog didn’t answer, he never did, but he was generous enough to grant you two seconds longer eye contact through his mask than he usually did. You turned your attention pack to Andy who was now eyeing you wearily. Oh would you look at that, his nose was bleeding.

”Now, the world being shitty as it is, people need to make living. I understand that part of your little ordeal, but you fucked up when you snatched up one pretty damn valuable girl. You know her? Swedish, big blue eyes, long blond hair?”

Andy was quiet and kept glaring at you. You opened your mouth, but before you could speak an especially hard and cold rush of wind blew by the alley, forcing you to jump up on your feet and jump, adrenaline rushing through you to warm you up. You companions maybe found your actions funny, but your prisoner knew to keep quiet.

”He he, ya cold sheila? Want something to warm up with?” Junkrat cackled like a hyena in comedy club from his seat on top of a dumpster, lighting matches here and there for his own amusement and flicking them at the poor guy on the ground. Andy shouted in panic through his gag and tried to wiggle away from little matches in flames. You could see the fear clearly in his black eyes, as he was drenched in alcohol so one wrong move and he would go up in flames.

You grunted and wrapped the jacket tighter against your body. ”Where was I? Right, so that girl has a fiancé, very rich and powerful guy and they’re deeply in love. So when he found out his girlfriend went missing on her bridal shower, this fiancé hired me to track her down.”

”Booooriiing!” Junkrat hollered, kicking his legs against the dumpster.

”Now that idiot can’t even turn the computer on without setting something on fire and Roadie doesn’t know much about electronics, so I took the lead on this job. Since I’m the functional brains here. Well, things I found about security films and your business gave this fiancé **_ideas_** of what you might have put his girlfriend through. So, he hired these two with me also to take down your operation, retrieve his girl and make you pay.”

You grinned, getting back down to Andy’s eye level. ”Honestly, I’m not interested about your life and these men are even less so, but I don’t care if you go scot-free.”

”Sheila, that ain’t ever gonna work! You might as well blow me before you get any goodies out of him!” The Aussie laughed behind you, clapping his hands together excitedly.

”I’m not gonna blow you, you bastard! I have some dignity!” You snapped at Junkrat before turning your attention back to Andy before you. ”Let’s make a deal, hm? Tell us where to find the missing bride and you can go home, wash off that vodka on you and go to sleep this off like none of this ever happened.”

If the looks could have killed, you would be burning in Hell right now, but thankfully Andy here didn’t have any laser vision or something silly like that. Finally, your patience was rewarded with a defeated nod. You grinned and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

”Inside… on my computer. I have info and receipts from all the girls I’ve sold… for... insurance…” He rasped out weakly, no doubt all the yelling from before having strained his throat. You hummed a playful tune and grinned. ”And the password to your computer is…?”

Andy gridded his teeth together and his glare on you hardened. You smiled like a little vixen that you were. ”Do you think that I honestly don’t think you have some A-grade shit firewalls and alarms in your computer in case it got to wrong hands? Give me the password or my buddy here will fuck you up while I go inside your office where it’s warm and give my babe a blowjob.”

Junkrat whooped way too loudly to that and Roadhog just shook his head. Why were you like this?

”Last chance. Tell me the password and we let you go without our client knowing. Of course, right after we’ve made sure the code is the right one. Would it be a false password you would happen to give us now…! Well, we got a padlock and make-a-swift grill where to chuck you until you’re all nice and roasted.”

Andy’s eyes widened in horror. You were smiling and talking sweetly like you were talking about the newest TV-show you liked and not threatening to burn someone alive. Obviously, you were either a psycho or you had more screwes loose than you originally let him on.

The man’s gaze fell to ground, his whole body slumping in defeat. He had no way out of this mess no matter what he would do or say. No, he did have a way out. The single code he used to protect his dark business secrets.

”BigBenHerAss…”

”Really?” You asked dead seriously. Andy’s eyes flicked up in confusion. ”W- what?”

”Your password really is such a crude disgusting phrase? Remember, your life is on the line now. Is BigBenHerAss your final answer?”

”Y- yes!”

”Great! Thanks a ton!” You yipped, cheerfully getting up on your feet while pulling the card needed to get inside the office out of your new jacket’s pocket. You gave your captive a wink. ”Now, you wait here while I check if the password is correct! You boys know what to do if he lied, don’t you?” 

”I- I swear, I told the truth!” Andy yelled in terror, need to survive evident in his desperate tone of voice, but none of you paid any attention to him.

”Aye aye sheila! We **_know_** what to do, right Roadie?” Junkrat laughed, while Roadhog just stayed quiet as usual except for changing his weight from one foot to another. He wasn’t really a talker, honestly.

You quickly swiped the keycard through the reader and the machine let out a happy little ping, the light turning green and door’s locking system whirring to life as it unlocked. Humming a happy tune under your breath, you entered the building.

Five minutes later, you came back, a happy grin on your face and healthy warm blush on your cute cheeks. You skipped cheerfully to you companions in crime, without a care in the world while Junkrat was eyeing you excitedly. ”Well? Was the bugger lying?”

”Nope! He told the truth!” You grinned happily and winked at Roadhog from the corner of your eye. ”That means he gets his snot beaten out of him~!" 

”What!?” Andy yelled in shock, his voice almost ringing louder than Junkrat’s wicked laughter. ”I- I told you the password…! I kept my side of the bargain, now it’s your turn…!”

”Yeaaaah, about that…!” You dragged out with a playful smile. ”I lied. Our client pays us double the money if we fuck you up. Triple if we bring you to him alive so **_he_** can fuck you up!” You laughed, a mad glint appearing in your twinkling eyes.

If you hadn’t witnessed a despair before then you certainly did now. That was only emotion in your little human seller’s face as he took in the fact that he wouldn’t survive from this. Humans tended to react different ways when despair settled into them. Some slumped in defeat and let the despair swallow them, some tried to find a way out and overcome what was laid before them, and some just lost it completely. Andy was the type to lost it.

”You bitch! You promised you’d let me go!” He yelled furiously from the bottom of his lungs, spit flying and his eyes bulging like stress toys from his head.

”Fingers crossed!” You sang as you showed him your crossed fingers. ”Now I’m gonna go inside where it’s nice and warm and me and my babe are going to have some fun while you get your the roughhousing you deserve!”

Again, if Andy there would have had a laser vision he would have killed you first and once or twice again on top of that. If Roadhog hadn’t tied him up so well he could have probably wriggled his way out of the robes with his anger fuelling his desire to get back at you.

”YOU SLUT! YOU’RE JUST LIKE ALL OF THOSE BITCHES I SOLD! A WHORE! DISGUSTING WHORE THAT’S ONLY GOOD TO TAKE MENS CUM! A CUM DUMPSTER! DIRTY PYRO’S COCK SUCKING—”

Before your captive could finish his little outburst, Junkrat stuffed the gag back into his mouth with a little more force than was necessary needed. ”Wow there bugger!” He laughed and quickly yet playfully papped Andy’s cheek with his hand. ”Don’t get into sheila’s snag zone! She loves ’em sausages but I think she would rather bite yer’s off!”

”Thanks Rat.” You replied sarcastically, rolling your eyes at skinny Aussie’s way. Was that seriously meant to be a compliment? The madman returned your gesture with his own wicked smile. ”Only the best for me missus!”

You groaned, giving your companion a approving nod before you turned to look at your steaming mad captive. You smiled, taking one step closer to him and once he started to yell to you through his gag again, you gave him a careful but hard warning kick straight on his sacks. Andy’s eyes screwed shut and he yelled in pain through his gag.

”Yeah, I must agree with this dirtbag here that sausages are indeed my favourite food, but I have one flavour I favour above all the rest! You know what it is?” You asked while wrapping your arms around Roadhog’s big strong arm like a real damsel, smiling in glee as Andy’s eyes widened in realisation. ”Delicious, big and smokey hog sausage~!”

You giggled and Junkrat laughed at the offended look on your prisoner’s face. Roadhog didn’t say much, but he did shake his head in defeat. He gave his scrawnier partner a look and then walked with you in tow inside the warm building. You didn’t even bother to close the door behind you two.

Junkrat huffed, muttering by himself under his breath something about prize, as he started to rummage through his jacket pockets, looking for something. Andy was glaring at him, grunting out curses and nasty words through his cloth gag. The blond Aussie paused his searching and made a funny face at your captive.

”What the matter pud? Angry at sheila?” He teased. Andy kept talking through his gag and shifting in his seat on the ground until the Junker got the idea that he wanted to talk. Who was he to deny a man a chance to beg for his life? That in mind, he yanked the gag out of Brit’s mouth.

”What do you get out of this?!”

”About wha bugger?”

”This! This sick arrangement those two have with you! That slut is inside there sucking off that fat ass while you’re stuck here in cold with me!”

”Yer point?” Junkrat asked, scratching his hair mindlessly and somehow managing to lit up the tip of his hair on fire. Andy smiled so widely that his teeth and even the bloody gums in his mouth showed. It was very unnerving sight.

”Let me go and I’ll pay you whatever you want and get you as much women as you want! Want an American chick? A religious holier than thee virgin? I can get that for you! A little asian girl? Done in a day! A Scandinavian? I’ve gotten nothing but great reviews from those ones…! You can have any of them, ALL OF THEM, if you just let me go now and won’t alert your buddies! What do you say?”

”Aww gee! Ye see, I’d like to and all that stuff… But here’s the thing!” Junkrat squatted on the ground so fast that the the spring in his homemade prosthesis squeaked in sudden stress. He ever-so-casually yet painfully squeezed Andy’s cheeks together with his prosthetic hand.

”My mate Roadie ain’t exactly a bold bloke like me! He’s hard one to reach, eh? So when a lady that goes alright and who cracks a fat one on my buddy Roadie comes along and joins us, who am I to say no to sex!? No man says no to sex! Especially if his best friend gets his mind blown and I get a wristie if I’m nice!?” The Aussie exclaimed, tightening his hold over prisoner’s face face to point where Andy started to moan in pain.

Junkrat took a deep breath, easing his hold on the man and he fell silent for a moment, crunching his eyes shut and pinching the ridge of his nose with his free fleshy hand. He took a breather, opened his eyes and smiled big and wide.

”Now everything else aside, ye made one mistake. Interested to hear what it was?” Andy didn’t dare to do anything other than shiver, the cold air getting to his system, turning his lips blue and toes and fingers numb.

”You called **_me friends fat and whore_**. So you put me in a very crank nasty mood there. Why, I could say I’m even as mad as a cut snake! You know how mad a snake is if ye cut it!? A bloody fuckin’ mad!” The fury was evident in Junker’s burning eyes and if Andy could had he would have shrank back in fear.

A wicked grin settled to Junkrat’s lips and he dug out a small black and grey ball from his jacket’s depths. ”Ye see this? This here is me own little silencer! It’s a small bomb, not as spunky as I’d like, but enough to blow a mate’s jaw off!”

With a little to no courtesy he let go off Britt’s face and stuffed the bomb inside his mouth between his teeth.

”Bite it and loose yer jaw!” Junkrat smiled at the horrified look his hostage gave him and cracked his knuckles with loud cracks. ”Now… Sheila said something about roughing ye up for client?”

Once inside the office you let go of Roadhog’s arm, threw the big jacket over you to closest chair’s back and got to work on main boss’ computer in it’s own little private room with fancy glass walls, giant couch, mini bar and a fucking coffee maker worth over 15 000 bills.

”Damn, rich guys have it easy…” You grunted, moving to walk behind the big desk when you noticed Roadhog just standing by the doorway without nothing to do. You huffed out a light little laugh and skipped in front of him, grabbing his big hand with your smaller pair and using them to pull him over to the couch.

”Take a seat love, this shouldn’t take long!” You ordered, turning away from him and walking to other side of the room where the coffee maker rested. You didn’t see or hear him doing as you ordered, but that only made you grin. He’s such a softie.

You grabbed the biggest mug you could find, put it under the machine and started tumbling with buttons with the expert knowledge of yours and the machine whirred to life, grounding beans with such force that it could probably grind some bones into fertiliser and suddenly the coffee was flowing straight into cup.

Filled to the prim, you took it, gave if a little taste test and you came to conclusion that it was damn good cup of mocha. But no good mocha was perfect without a whipped cream. You took a glance down and saw tiny handle and you found a mini fridge there, stuffed with beer, wine and a small carton of coffee cream.

Not whipped cream, but guys probably wouldn’t either way be able to tell a difference. You doubt they had even drank mocha in years, possibly never.

You took the carton and poured in a nice amount of cream on the mocha, making sure to leave behind a handsome whirl before making another cup and repeating the progress. You gave standing Roadhog the two steaming cups and smiled. ”Go on, one of you and one for Rat! You big men gotta stay warm since you aren’t used to cold like me!”

Roadhog stared down at you. You grinned a little and waved your hand lazily. ”What? Nah, it’s so late and I—”

He stared at you harder. You pouted. ”I’m not cold anymore…!”

The silent stare he was giving you almost drove you crazy. ”Okay, fine! I’ll make one for myself!” You threw your hands in the air in defeat, huffing stubbornly as you twirled around and went to make yourself a cup of good bean juice.

You heard Roadhog’s heavy boots thumb against the floor as he left to deliver Junkrat his share of the goods. No doubt, despite being a living firecracker, even he would get cold in that lousy excuse of a jacket he had on.

The coffee maker quickly filled a cup for you, then you took over, seasoning it with your preferred tastes and walked behind the desk, taking a seat in giant leather chair before the open laptop.

You rummaged through the secret files of all the girls these scumbags had abducted and sold, looking through the files for a girl with matching details that your client had given you from their missing bride, occasionally taking a sip of your coffee. It was good coffee.

You were so focused on all the girls flashing through your eyes that you didn’t notice Roadhog returning until the couch creaked under his great weight. You eyes snapped up and you felt your heart swoon at the sight of him just sitting there in big sinking on the couch, relaxing his muscles and just taking it easy for once.

He even kindly had put the empty cup of his to table. Grinning mischievously, you grabbed a memory stick from your pocket, plugged it in and opened a little search program you had stolen from suits ages ago. While the program downloaded you got up and skipped up to Roadhog, plopping down on the couch next to him, almost immediately and not to mention unintentionally sliding against his jacket covered side and just wrapping your arms around his own again.

”Aaah, isn’t this romantic? You and me here alone…! In a dim office… After work hours… Doing crimes…” You sighed like you were in a romantic movie. Roadhog glanced at you and you gave him a cute smile while rubbing your cheek against his arm.

”Aww, you just know what to do to make girl swoon! In fact…!” You purred out, getting up and throwing your leg over his big meaty thigh, straddling him successfully. You massaged your hands all over his jacket covered chest, rolling your body in enchanting way like sea rolled waves and rubbing your crotch against his thigh. ”It’s getting pretty hot in here… How about we loose this jacket of yours~?”

Your nimble fingers popped top button of his jacket open, second following, then the third, slowly revealing his wide chest… All the way down to last button under his hulking belly. Humming a nice tune under your breath, you stood on your tippy toes, leaning up and placing a kiss against his chest, just below his mask. His hair tickled your lips, but you honestly didn’t think it as a bad thing.

Like that wasn’t enough, your nose picked up his natural scent with few extras. Old dried sweat with musky and earthy tones. It had been a while since any of you got a proper shower or bath. Motor oil and gas had sank into his clothing from the hours he spent fixing, tuning and driving that bike of his and you hadn’t been in rough wastelands of Australia for a while, but he still managed to smell like that dry Hell.

Your head started to spin with lust, sight turning murky and your hands started to shiver with need without you noticing.

Things could have ended far too quickly…! If it wasn’t for Roadhog putting his giant hand over your head and ruffling your hair. You peeked at under your eyelashes and saw him staring at you. He made your cheeks flush again, but this time you felt affection with the flush. He just knew how to pull you back on the ground.

Smiling cutely, you got on your toes again and gave his mask’s snout a peck, tasting well worn leather with your lips. A peck close to crook of his neck after first one, another between his collar bones and you just fell into rhythm as you kept peppering him in kisses.

Roadhog stared you quietly as you worked to get him worked up for you, slowly lowering your kisses downwards, slipping off his thigh and between his legs, until you came face to face with his belly tattoo.

”Now these pants need to go…” You murmured, your sneaky hands already working with that horrible button that was holding back the boner you felt in his pants. Pressing a kiss to both sides of the tattoo over his stomach, you finally managed to pop the button open and Roadhog’s impressive cock sprung up straight to your waiting hand.

You giggled excitedly despite seeing it many times already the cheer size of length always gave you a happy surprise. Leaning back, you licked your lips at the sight of your midnight snack. Spoiler alert, biggest sausage ever made in Australia and you bet even Germans didn’t make them his size. Not that you knew, you never had bratwurst before.

Roadhog’s cock weighted your hand down but as big as it was, it was just half-hard. Which made it a phenomenal sight when he was in full mast. Mouth salivating at the treat before you, you gave old man a shy yet cutesy look from below and one teasing tug to base of his cock. He didn’t even flinch, his solid emotionless mask only looking at your way.

”Gonna make you happy~” You promised before leaning in to give the slit at the tip of his length a loud kiss, before taking the head in your mouth.

You didn’t want to throw out all your tricks as the first thing. What would you use to please Roadie later otherwise? First you got to get him to same wavelength as you were on. Then you could show up with tricks.

You started by slowly teasing and tasting the crown of his length, taking your time as you massaged rest of him with your hands. Your tongue twirled around his head and when you felt his cock twitch in your mouth and growing firmer in your hands.

Smiling inwardly, you took couple inches more of him into your mouth, repeated whole starting process, tasting new inches of delicate skin in your mouth and moving your hands a little harder at his base. You pulled slowly off from his rock hard cock, leaving the slit last with extra suction, successfully drawing out big blob of precum.

You licked your lips quickly at the sight and without a second of a doubt you leaned in and swiped the blob into your waiting mouth.

Bitter, but given your three’s not-so-healthy-diet, that was only presumed. Not that you minded, black coffee was always way bitter and not as desirable as he was.

With Roadhog now fully hard, you put on a show to please him, taking him in as deep as you could without gagging and started to suck him off with earnest. Your jaw was aching already and you had just opened it, but you were never one to brag with your stamina. Not that there was anything to brag about. If you had to run Roadie usually carried you since you got tired so quickly. But what you lacked with stamina, you made up with eagerness.

Speaking of eagerness, you should give yourself a hand. You pulled your mouth off from Aussie’s cock, hand instantly moving to swirl around the tip while you leaned in to lick the side of his length that you couldn’t fit inside your mouth. The musky smell was even stronger near his base.

Precum began to steadily drip from the tip and you smeared it all over his length, taking him back inside your mouth while using your freshly lubricated hand to stroke him faster, harder and more pleasurably.

You used all your tricks as you closed your eyes to focus. You sucked him harder, moved the tip of his cock to hollow of your cheek and making it a real show for him how he could see the outlines of his cock on your cheek and feel the inside of your velvet soft mouth against him.

And he must have liked it because he placed his hand at the back of your head, big fingers intertwining with your hair and slowly starting to move your head around his cock.

Now, you had many kinks, but possibly being used for pleasure was possibly maybe the usual thing you would go for. The idea of Roadie needing you so much that he has to move you himself had your sex throbbing with need for more.

Roadie was gentle when he handled you, always too cautious to actually let loose and use you. At the moments like these, you had to encourage him. You took him as deep as you could on your own accord until the tip of his cock propped the back of your throat. The reaction was instant and you automatically gagged loudly around him.

That set him loose.

It hadn’t taken you long when you first fucked to notice that the big guy liked the sounds made during sex. Panting, moaning, whimpering, he liked those, but the unintentional ones like gagging or the sloppy wet sounds your sex made when properly pounded? Those let the hog out.

Roadhog picked up speed with his hand, moving you faster over his cock and you tried to keep up with him with your best abilities, focusing on licking, swallowing and controlling your gag reflexes around him without suppressing any sounds.

You let him have his way with you, loving every tug and push of his hand that tugged your hair and forced you to take him deeper while you focused on sucking and stroking rest of his cock. Would you have been any more selfish, you would have used your hands to please yourself also, but if you were good girl then Roadie would reward you with something better that your own little fingers.

And you really wanted to be a good girl~!

Suddenly a rough, low and filtered grunt reached your ears. Anyone else would have missed it, but whenever it came to your dear Roadie you never missed anything. A tell-a-tale sign. Smiling in glee around his cock, you moaned loudly as you proceeded to swallow with his tip at the back of your mouth and so your throat convulsed around him.

The first orgasm hit Roadhog hard like omnic fighter bot did, but this punch was filled with blinding pleasure as he pulled away from you. His cum hit your tongue and painted your mouth white, only tip of his cock inside your mouth, like he didn’t want any of his cum on rest of his cock.

You slurped happily everything he had to give to you before he finished and pulled out of your mouth. You closed your mouth so nothing could slip past your lips and glanced up at him, but before you could even smile, his big thumb pushed your mouth open as it settled itself between your lips to keep your cum filled mouth open.

Roadhog leaned down towards you and took in your state. Eyes lidded with need, face red with lust, down on your knees like a good girl and mouth filled with his cum and slowly dripping over your lip and down your chin. He loved seeing you like this, you knew it by the low rumble that sounded like approaching thunder when in fact it was him chuckling under his breath.

If you would have had a tail it would have been wagging like crazy because you were overjoyed. You had done a good thing, you were going to get rewarded and it was going to be a **_real_** treat!

That’s what you were looking forwards to until you heard a LOUD whine, followed by a grunt and then pleased sigh. You almost chocked on Roadie’s cum and you couldn’t swallow fast enough when he released your mouth. Coughing and wiping your mouth clean with your sleeve, you glanced over your shoulder, only to see fucking Junkrat with his dick out and cum on the floor.

He noticed you looking and grinned tiredly. ”Mighty show ye put there mates! Got me all hot so I figured you wouldn’t mind me rubbing one!”

You were **so** done. You bolted up on your feet and made your way towards Junkrat with a deadly look on your face. The Aussie noticed the look and panicked, quickly tugging and zipping himself up so you wouldn’t in your rage go for his poor dick. You **_were_** that mean.

”You little lowlife filled desert rat…!” You growled, grabbing him by his neck with tips of your fingers, nails digging into his thing delicate skin and no doubt pinching him. You felt his Adam’s apple bob in his throat, cold sweat rising to his forehead. This was only a warning. ”If you want to watch, you **_say_** so…! You don’t just march in here when you have something else to do and except a show for free…!”

Junkrat chuckled awkwardly, lifting his hands as he surrendered himself to your rage. Any talking back would be met with double doze of rage. ”He he, y-yeah, gotta keep that in mind sheila! Won’t happen again, promise with me honour!”

”Tch! Like you got any…!” You growled as you pulled your nails away. You turned around, all smiles and excitement as you pictured yourself having your reward now, only to see Roadie with his pants zipped up and coat tightly closed around his body.

Darkness took over the once green filled meadows, flowers died and rivers dried. You seriously felt like crying and wailing like a baby with a tantrum, and you must have looked like it because when Roadhog joined you and Junkrat at the office door, he gave you a tiny glance and a grunt. ”Later…”

And just like that, all the dark clouds disappeared and everything was all sunshine and sex again! Roadie was a man of his word and if he promised something he kept it! You were a little sore about idea of waiting, but he would make it up to you. He always did.

While you giggled in excitement of what was to come, Roadhog looked at the smaller Aussie before him. ”Kwall…?”

”Aye, all in one piece. Couple broken ribs, it’s all!” Junkrat laughed hysterically. Roadie kept staring at him, demanding more information. The smaller blond gave up easy. ”Snake fucker’s in the ’case. All nicely gagged and tied like sheila there other night!”

”Fuck you too~!” You sang without even looking.

”Got him there a little before I came in so he could probably use a breather.”

Roadhog groaned quietly, walked past his scrawny companion and snatched up the jacket you had thrown on the chair earlier. He walked up to you and you were sill humming and daydreaming about your reward when his presence demanded your attention. You looked at him curiously and he dropped the jacket on your hands before walking off and out of your sight. Junkrat cackled at the confusion on your face. ”Guess it’s time we hit the road!”

”What!? Already!?” You whined and it was obvious that you were disappointed. Junkrat laughed more. ”Yeah, Roadie went ta pick up the merch! Gotta still find us a place to crash before we deliver the fucker to groom.”

You sighed extra dramatically but none-less sadly as you retrieved the memory stick from Andy’s computer. Everything that was in there was now in your computer. His bank account and passwords included. You slipped jacket over you and zipped it shut before you walked up to your companion. ”Can’t we for **_once_** stay somewhere nice…?”

”Ye want some bed and breakfast, eh?” Junkrat laughed at the idea like a madman, holding his stomach with his prosthetic arm and hitting his knee with his fleshy hand. ”Too bad, that would be the first!”

You groaned loud and long, desperation clear in your voice as you walked past him and made your towards backdoor where Roadhog no doubt was waiting for you two. ”All I want for once is some running water that’s at least lukewarm and a bed that doesn’t have to be checked for bedbugs…!”

Now Junkrat might have been an idiot in his own brilliant way, mad, cheap, selfish and etc. but sometimes, once during a blue moon, he noticed more stuff than others gave him credit for. So he stopped laughing, caught up with and walked beside you.

”Ya know… For a certain price I can negotiate with my partner and maybe we can come to an agreement! Might even find a place that serves all that and even us!” The Aussie tried to smile like a decent person, but no matter what his smile looked crooked. You shot him a glare from the corner of your eye. ”And what do you want for such a favour?”

”Well, I got free show from ye, but if ye want I can always join ya and Roadie! He he!” He sounded way too hopeful and giddy about idea.

You pondered your opinions. ”A warm shower, nice bed and room service **_or_** my dignity…?”

After a second of pondering you shrugged. ”Eh, not like it would be my first time with your dick. Fine Rat, you got a deal.”

His skinny ass almost hit you as he jumped in joy and excitement, whooping like Australia had won at World Championships in soccer and fist pumping the air. You rolled your eyes. He was so immature.

You two stepped into cold night air and were met with Roadhog waiting for you with your precious suitcase under his arm. As soon as he saw you two, he turned around, stepped out of the dark alley you had spent over half an hour with Andy and you and Junkrat eagerly followed after him.

”Hey.” Junkrat said to you, obviously wanting your attention. You groaned a little, already dreading to hear what more he could want from you. ”What is it?”

”Thanks for the bean juice!” Surprised by his words, you glanced at him in slight shock, only for him to be already yapping his jaw off to Roadhog about a place to sleep in and collect your strength before you would travel to Sweden.

You grunted in annoyance as you tried to reassure yourself that your cheeks were red because it was cold outside.

”You’re welcome or something...”


End file.
